


You Are My Home (Under The Highwind)

by Lexalovey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Graphic Description, Rough Sex, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalovey/pseuds/Lexalovey
Summary: Tifa and Cloud spend their one night together before the party goes into the Northern Crater to attack Sephiroth. They have a lot to learn about Cloud's sexual proclivities.Erotica. NSFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt requesting: "Rough sex between Tifa and Cloud mixed with fluff."

You Are My Home

The first time was during the fight to save the Planet from Meteor and Sephiroth. Everyone had gone off to find their own personal reason for continuing to fight, following Cloud's suggestion. But Tifa and Cloud, having nobody left, no home, no family, no comfort but that which they found in each other, decided to stay behind. 

Their conversation was full of longing, how much they wished they could have been honest with each other sooner. He was ashamed by his weakness, and what drove it in deeper was knowing that when he was a pathetic, weak failure who had all but given up, Tifa, his childhood love, Tifa, his constant supporter, Tifa, who was strong - had cared for him and seen him through. Seen him at his weakest. And she knew everything now, knew that he was never a first class SOLDIER, knew that he had lived a lie for the past seven years.

He almost wished she had left too. 

"Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel," Tifa said quietly, and she turned back to face him.  
Her beauty was incredible. That long, thick dark hair and soulful eyes, her strong, firm body, her luscious breasts...Cloud was in awe of the beauty and strength of the woman in front of him. He suddenly craved to run his hands through that lustrous hair, to see if her breasts were as supple and soft as they looked. As he walked towards her, he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Their embrace was sweet, and long, but chaste. In a world of constant fights and heartache, to be held by another person was a rare and cherished pleasure. "I'm sorry for all of this," he whispered, burying his face in her soft black hair. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I'm sorry I turned out this way."

"It...it wasn't your fault," she said. "I mean, you were experimented on. Your best friend was killed. You just...lost yourself for a little bit. But it's okay now."   
Comforting him again. He felt the same longing as he had when they were younger, to be Tifa's protector, her rescuer, her hero. And instead, she was the one who had brought him back.

She reached up stroked his face, touched his messy blond hair. "We're both okay now. We're together. And I..." Tifa trailed off as she tilted her face up and, for the first time ever, gently kissed him. He immediately reacted with hunger, pulling her close and deepening the kiss.  
When the breathlessly broke apart, Tifa tugged him down onto the grassy area near the Highwind. They laid down on the soft green grass, side by side. "I wondered if I'd ever get to kiss you," Cloud said, with one of his rare smiles. "Ever since we were kids..."

Tifa laughed. "Do you remember when Cait Sith said that you and Aerith would be perfect together? I was so jealous."

The thought of Aerith sobered them both. "Aerith thought it was funny. She had such a great sense of humor," Cloud said.

Tifa turned away, suddenly self conscious. "She was amazing."

There was an awkward pause, and then Tifa continued, "Did you...were you and her...never mind."

"What?"

"I-it's nothing," she said hastily. She was still jealous of Aerith and how much Cloud had seemed to like her, but she couldn't bear to admit that she could be so petty.

Cloud wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but the experience they'd shared in the Lifestream had made him at least capable of trying, instead of the taciturn mercenary personality he had taken on for the past few years. "Tifa, listen. Aerith was cute as hell and funny, and there was some chemistry there. But she loved Zack. She liked me because I reminded her of someone she loved - I practically WAS that person. She saw his echo in me and fell in love with him all over again. But you and me...we've known each other for ages. With us, it's real."

Tifa teared up. "Holy Alexander, Cloud, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried for so long, and now, the way you are now, it's exactly what I hoped for...Im almost afraid because it seems so perfect and I'm afraid this is a dream."

"We still have a fight to the death with Sephiroth coming up," he reminded her. "If it was a dream, I doubt it would give us only one night together." He kissed her again, and it deepened over several minutes.

Cloud had had one hand knotted in Tifa's thick hair, and he removed it to join the other hand caressing her tight body. His large calloused hands felt so good, so strong, as they trailed over her tight stomach, kneading the soft flesh of her breasts, dipping below the waist of the cotton panties she was wearing. Tifa moaned - the touching and teasing was perfect, and she could feel her panties getting wet in preparation. She reached down and pulled off her skirt and panties.

"Take your shirt off, Tee," Cloud requested, his voice rough with lust. "I want to see you. Sweet Shiva, you are gorgeous."

Ducking her head to hide her blush, she pulled the shirt off too, and then lay back, her curvaceous body on display for him. She had never been a modest woman, and the fact that they were outside excited her even more. When she let her knees fall open to reveal the perfect pink lips, she heard a barely audible sharp intake of breath from Cloud.

"You, too," she said urgently. "Everything." As he started to strip down, she put one hand between her legs and slowly, with two fingers, began to rub her most sensitive part.

Cloud had never been in SOLDIER, but he had the physique of one, and the constant daily physical work had only added to that affect. His strong broad shoulders and rippling muscles were offset by his perpetually messy hair and soft, gleaming blue eyes. Tifa found him irresistable and she stopped her ministrations on herself and reached her hand out to him, running her hand up his leg, sought out the opening of his boxers and reached inside and found...

"Cloud?" she asked, suddenly afraid. "W-what's wrong?"  
He immediately pulled away from her, adjusted so she could not see or feel his soft cock.

"I - I just - "

She sat up and drew her knees against her chest, humiliated. "It's me? Am I not, not sexy enough?" 

"No, Tif, you're beautiful," he said honestly.

Against her own will, Tifa couldn't help but compare herself with Aerith. They were both pretty, but how many times had people told Tifa she looked like she got a lot of action, or that she belonged in porn...whereas Aerith had a more demure, classic beauty, all big eyes and long hair and lithe body...and to complete her humiliation, Tifa felt her eyes burning with unshed tears.

Cloud stood up. "Fuck!" he shouted, kicking the ground with such force it left behind a hole. Fuck. He was so fucking pathetic. On top of everything, on top of everything else weak he had done, now the girl of his dreams was laying naked in front of him, soaking wet and waiting for him, and he couldn't even get it up.   
Still shirtless, he stalked off, furious and horrified. Tifa pulled on her panties and caught him by the arm. "Please, Cloud, please tell me what's going on. Please."  
His blue eyes wouldn't meet hers, but he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "The process...to join SOLDIER involves Mako. They inject SOLDIERS with Mako, expose them to pretty high levels of it. And it changes your body. Makes you incredibly strong, high metabolism, healing factor...but..."

He stopped for a moment, unable to bear another failure in her eyes, but forced himself onward. Just get it out. "It affects our dicks, too. Getting hard is...well, they tell you about it before you agree. Most think it's a small price to pay."

"But - but you weren't in SOLDIER - remember?" Her stomach sank at the words. Was he forgetting again...?  
"Yeah, I remember," he snapped. "I don't need you to save me *again*. But I was exposed to fuck ton of Mako too. The experiments Hojo did were like the SOLDIER process in hyperdrive."

"So...SOLDIERS can't have sex?!" Tifa was appalled. He could have told her...

"Better for the company if their only release is through battle." Cloud shrugged. "We can have sex. It's just really difficult to get hard, and it takes a long time to come, and we have to be...vigorous. Most SOLDIERS go to whores if they want to try to fuck. You can pay for a couple of hours, pay well and they can usually take a pounding."

Tifa smiled faintly. "I'm not gonna break, Cloud. I can take a pounding too. And we can take our time." She reached for him again, running her fingertips against his strong thighs. "Relax..." She wrapped her fingers around his soft cock, using her considerable skills to try to elicit a response. "It's okay...."

After a few moments, his anger surged and Cloud turned away. "Would you stop trying to fix me?"

Tifa dropped her hand, appalled. "Fix you? Cloud I - I love you. I just mean that it's okay that it...takes time..."  
He took a deep breath, trying to quell his frustration. It certainly wasn't her fault, but her soothing, comforting, supportive attitude just reminded him of his weakness even more.

"Goddamn it, Tifa. I'm pathetic. Okay? I was supposed to rescue you and instead you saved me. I was gonna keep you safe, be this big hero and instead I ended up a crazy, weak liar."

Tifa's eyes were bright with tears. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know. I was Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, didn't take shit from anyone and I made sure everyone knew it. Now, everyone knows - You know - that I'm a fucking failure."

"Don't say that," she begged him. "Please, Cloud, I don't think that."

"You reassure me and comfort me like you think I'm about to break. Another mental breakdown. I want to fuck you, Tifa. I want you to lean on me. I don't want you to take care of me. You aren't my mother!" he exploded. He didn't mean to yell at her, but Ifrit damn him if he was going to sit back and let this continue. He had to get part of himself back.

Tifa straightened up and glared at him. "I was fucking worried about you, you jerk. I don't want to have to worry any more either, so talk about your goddamn feelings like a normal person and I won't have to!"

"I don't want to sit around and bitch and moan like a fucking woman and then have you pat my head," he shot back.

Crack! Tifa had smacked him - no, punched him - in the shoulder. Strong as he was, Tifa was a powerful woman and the blow made him stagger a step back. "A fucking woman? How about a human being?" she demanded. "Get it together."

The sight of her standing there, naked except for her black cotton panties, with that furious look on her face struck him, and he smiled. "Shit," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "You hit like a hurricane."

"Weapons," she said coolly, "are overrated."

Cloud ran his hand over his face. "Okay, Tee," he said. "I'll talk about my feelings. If I want to. Don't expect me to tell you every time I have a bad dream, but if it's serious I'll tell you. But you have to stop worrying about me. You saved my life - you really did. But now I'm here, and I'm okay. I can take it from here. Stop walking on eggshells."

She nodded, and then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay. I promise, Cloud. And you know...when we were in the Lifestream, you saved me too. I was lost until I heard your voice. Calling me home."

"You are my home," Cloud said, his voice gruff.

They kissed again.

"Can we try?" she asked. "I mean, you said it's possible to fuck, right? Do you wanna try?"

"I've wanted to try for about ten years," he teased, and he kissed her hard. The kiss was rough, almost biting, but she had the feeling he was holding something back.

"Tell me what we have to do," she said eagerly. "I'm okay with a challenge. What is it? What do you need me to do? Suck your cock? Anal?"

The eager way she offered herself up made him laugh, and he didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable talking about it. "It is possible, but...the Mako is all about aggression. For me to get my heart rate high enough, for me to get hard, it takes really rough action."

"Done," she said immediately. "Let's go."  
"  
Tee, I mean really rough. People have gotten hurt. It's why if a SOLDIER wants to try, they almost always go to whores...or each other. When they try it at home, their partners got hurt."

"Rough. Well, it's unbelievably lucky that YOUR partner can take down monsters with her hands and feet then, isn't it?" she said cheerfully.

" You're fucking tough, but I'm pretty strong and I don't want you to get hurt. What if we use a Barrier spell first?" he suggested.

"Barrier? No fucking way! I wouldn't be able to feel you! This is for me too, you know!" She pushed him. "Cloud, I've been kicking ass with you for months. If I get hurt we'll use a Curaga and move on."

He hesitated, caught between lust and not wanting to be as rough as he knew it took...Cloud hadn't had sex with anyone in years, and part of him was afraid it wouldn't work out no matter what they did because he wouldn't be able to hurt Tifa.

"How about this, if you don't at least try, I'll punch you again and it'll be somewhere more valuable than your shoulder," she said calmly. "If I'm not gonna walk on eggshells for you, you can't do it for me either. If I say I can take something I can. I will tell you if it's too much. I will."

"Okay...you asked for it," he said, a hint of a tease in his voice. Tifa pressed her body against his, and whispered in his ear. "I begged."

They began kissing again, rough, biting, and suddenly a slap rang out in the meadow and Tifa jumped. "Hey!" she laughed, rubbing her shapely ass where a red mark was forming. "Is that all you've got?"

Cloud's eyes gleamed as he shoved her down onto the soft grass and straddled her, ripping off her panties with one hand. Tifa opened her mouth in surprise and was rewarded by a slap on the face, and then she felt his strong hands wrapping around her throat, squeezing, squeezing, the look in his eyes, naked lust and aggression, and the minute she thought she couldn't take it anymore he released his grip, flipped her over so she was on her stomach, and grabbed a fistful of hair to pull her head straight back, and then she felt his knee begin to press right in the center of her back...

It was the wildest ride Tifa had ever been on. She was certainly no virgin, and she had had rough sex before, but no one even came close to Cloud's punishing blows. He was beating her - there was no other word for it, she was damn certain she would have bruises - but between the blows was that delicious stimulation from before, and before long she was looking forward to each blow, anticipating the biting pain, positioning her body. Tifa started out cooperating, holding still for the blows, but then when she started to struggle mildly she noticed the first twitches of his cock as it came to life, so she started to squirm in earnest.

She moved her hands and arms like she was going to try to crawl away, he grabbed her slender wrists and pinned her down with one hand as he slapped her delicate face with the other. She bucked her hips like she was trying to get him off her, he slammed her down against the grass and pressed his forearm against her throat. Every move she made to resist he met her, until she was trying her hardest to get away and he was expending an awful lot of energy to keep her pinned down and opened wide up, and when she glanced down she saw his cock standing at its considerable full length. Hard as a rock.

"Are you...okay?" he breathed, his pupils enormous with desire. 

"Keep going," she begged. "Please."

He dove his head between her legs and began lapping at her, teasing the labia before he moved on to licking and gently biting at her clitoris. "Oh, Cloud..."

Biting. Licking. Sucking. All the while his hands dug into her firm flesh, leaving marks wherever they left, until the thin scream that announced her orgasm echoed through the meadow.

One more slap to the face and then Cloud was hovering over top of her, and he effortlessly flipped them over so that Tifa's panting form was on top, her delicate gasping mouth right near his cock, and so how could he not shove it deep into the back of her throat? Choking her with his cock as he grasped at the soft meadow grass with his fingers, he enjoyed the sensation of Tifa sucking hard on him, as hard as she could.  
Tifa looked battered and bruised, but no blood, no foul, and finally Cloud was ready to flip her back over on her back and kneel in front of her, making perfect eye contact as he slid his cock into her soaking wet body for the first time. One hand pinning down her hands, one hand rubbing her clitoris, Cloud slammed his hips into her own, each stroke eliciting a quiet gasp from them both. 

It took time, and position changes, and Tifa met him every single step on the way there, but eventually Cloud felt that surge of pleasure start to creep up his spine, and he knew, he knew..."Fuck, Tifa!"

She gasped quickly, close to another orgasm of her own. She expected him to withdraw, but he kept his cock inside her, pumping his orgasm inside her delicious body, just as she began to shudder with her second one. "Fuck..."

There was a moment of silence as Cloud withdrew and lay next to her, shoulder to shoulder, both breathing hard.

Finally Cloud raised himself up on one elbow and surveyed the damage. Bahamut, was that a black eye?

Tifa was still panting. "That was incredible."

"You have a black eye," he said flatly.

"I figured. I'm probably covered with bruises. It was worth it," she said with an enormous sigh and stretch.   
She felt the cool green mist on her body, the unmistakable results of a Cura spell. "Not necessary, Cloud, but thank you."

"I feel like that was too rough."

"No, not really. I enjoyed it. I'm a little bit of a masochist, always enjoyed the occasional spanking and slap, but you're on an entirely different level. I like it."

"Spanking?" he said, laughing beside himself. "I would never have guessed that. You seem like you don't take any shit in the bedroom."

"Depends on the partner." She poked him. "So, you said SOLDIERS go to either whores or each other...which did you go to?"

He immediately blushed, the unfortunate result of being so fair. "That was a long time ago."

She waited.

"My Mako treatments weren't until after the Nibelheim incident. So I just went out with regular girls until then."

"And after?"

He was quiet, debating whether to say it or not. "Zack and I tried once. He was always so easygoing and fun. I couldn't do it. The Mako was too much for me. I haven't been with anyone since then."

Tifa cuddled herself under his good shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tifa."

"Do you think the others will show back up?"   
He paused. "Honestly, I don't know. Barret probably will. I don't know about the others."

"At least we have each other. Promise me once we find Sephiroth, we can perfect our technique, too. Promise me this wasn't a one time thing."

He looked at her, really looked at her. Her eyes were dancing. She had a serene smile on her lips. However tough he had been, she didn't seem any worse for the experience. 

"Okay."

Sephiroth and Meteor loomed over their thoughts like a dark shadow. WEAPON was out there. But life, especially their lives, held so few precious moments in which they could hold each other. Maybe it would only be this one night. 

What was coming would come. Let this be his one night home, Cloud thought. Let this be his calm before the storm. Let this be his warm place, with Tifa in his arms and the afterglow of orgasm on both of their faces. 

Let this be their home.


End file.
